


In Heat

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Disparity (20/38), Anal Sex, Cousins, M/M, Outdoor Sex, older!bottom, sweaty sex, younger!top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: This may have been simultaneously the best and worst idea I’ve ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Written for the [HP Drizzle](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/58550.html) 2016 fest on LJ! Based on the following prompt:
> 
>  **Prompter:** _melodic_  
>  **Prompt:** Draco Malfoy is tired of the house elves doing such a shoddy job at landscaping the Manor so he hires his younger cousin to work on the yard. It's a shame it's such a hot, summer day and Teddy has to work shirtless and sweaty while Draco watches.  
>  **Suggested Character(s)/Pairings:** Draco/Teddy or another M/M if you prefer  
>  **Any optional extras:** Humorous, light hearted, smutty if you like
> 
> To my prompter: Thank you thank you thank you so much for suggesting this plot and pairing, because it was so much fun to write this, and I am utter trash for Younger!Top.

It is odd, to say the least, to be introduced to one’s own cousin when they are already full-grown. _Properly_ , anyway. I recall the day well: it was this past September, and my ex-wife and I had been dropping off our son for his first trip to Hogwarts. An exciting day for all involved. After the kids had boarded the Express, we got to chatting with Potter and the others, as we’d been known to do for several years at that point, whenever we ran into them.

The _he_ in question had always been just out of my reach. I was estranged from most of my family, save my mother. Had been since my father passed in Azkaban, and Astoria and I had decided to have me finally come out, effectively ending the charade we’d called a marriage up until that point--the only time we’d ever “shared a bed” in any sense had been when we’d made Scorpius, and we felt it was high time the world was aware of that. Of course, all of us Malfoys had been separated from his side long before then. I knew Potter was his godfather, and that my Aunt Andromeda had been the one raising him, but I didn’t have the closest relationship with either of them. Therefore, it was quite unheard of for the two of us to end up in the same room. Sure, I’d seen him maybe twice before; as a toddler, then as a preteen, both times running circles in the background, but never actually face-to-face. So, needless to say, I was a little struck by what I encountered when Teddy approached our group that particular morning.

Fine, guess there’s no use in bullshitting: I was hard in an instant. He was just so...so rebellious-looking, with his spiky, blue hair, his piercings, his tattoos. Such the opposite of who I’ve ever been--or been _with_ , for that matter. The hint of playful danger beneath that friendly smile was intoxicating, and I found I couldn’t help myself. I’d blushed like mad, stammered through a feeble greeting. I might’ve even whimpered when we shook hands. I considered myself lucky that Tori seemed to be the only one who noticed (and who teased me mercilessly about it for weeks afterwards). I, on the other hand, was mortified, once I’d gotten that sudden spurt of raging hormones in check. I hadn't felt like that since I was a teenager myself; it was like I was in school again, fawning over every toned ass in sight in the showers after a match. But he was my _cousin_! Okay, second cousin, or whatever, but still. Moreover, I'd never gone for anyone so much younger than me before; in fact, _I_ was typically the cute little boy toy. Although, the kid stood about a head above me, and while he wouldn't necessarily win any strongman competitions, he was far more built than I, so the title didn't suit him.

Whether or not _he_ had recognized my reaction, I still don't know, but it seemed he glommed onto me immediately. All of a sudden, Scorpius and I, and even Astoria, found ourselves being invited to every single family function. Never in a million years had I thought the three of us would be dining at the Burrow on Christmas. From what Potter explained, while Teddy was thankful for the pseudo-relatives he had through him and the Weasleys, he had also always been desperate for any connection to his biological parents he could find. Distant as I was from them, apparently it still held a lot of meaning for him. I just tried to keep my love sickness at bay whenever he was around. Because it honestly was _that_ , which was something I discovered more and more as time went on. For awhile, I could placate those feelings somewhat by reminding myself that not only did he have a girlfriend, but it would be completely unethical as well. My body didn’t care much about the latter as soon as the former was no longer an issue: Teddy broke things off with Victoire shortly into the term. Much to the chagrin of everyone else, but I was elated. Although I knew that didn’t mean I could necessarily accomplish anything with him in that way, I felt a tad less guilty fantasizing about him when he was single. All of sudden, I found myself wanking daily, sometimes multiple times a day, like I'd just discovered what it was! And here I’d had such a long dry spell, I’d thought I was becoming an old maid. I couldn't get enough of imagining him: how he'd taste, what his face would look like, what his cock would feel like.

That led to a certain night, the details of which I’d really rather take to the grave, but...It was New Year’s Eve. We had managed to plan a night without the kids. (They were all in various stages of teen already, and thus none of them were quite fond of hanging out with their parents, anyway, so it wasn’t difficult.) The party was thrown at Weasley and Granger’s house, which was already awkward for me and the couple guests I’d brought to begin with...To say I was drunk would be like saying the Cruciatus Curse is mildly irritating. It had started as a means of coping, loosening up a bit, and had ultimately resulted in me being in no way capable of apparating, nor was I positive that I would be able to hold my liquor on the Knight Bus. My Prince Charming, who had stuck to just a couple of beers for the evening, offered to take me home, and when we popped into my foyer, I think I said something along the lines of, “You know, I haven’t had my New Years’ kiss yet”--although, I sincerely doubt it came out half as suave as that, it probably barely even sounded like English--and proceeded to snog him against the wall. Surprisingly, he responded rather enthusiastically. I remember being on my back on the settee at one point, a very eager Teddy between my legs, and his expert tongue exploring my mouth. We didn’t let it go too far, fortunately, but I still couldn’t look him in the eye for at least a month afterwards. I was so ashamed of how desperately I’d behaved, and, somehow, the fact that it seemed he was _even more_ interested in spending time with me after that only made it worse. Nothing has happened since, because I’ve been avoiding the whole situation like the plague. Actually, beyond wanting to be around me often, I’m still not entirely sure how he felt about it either. Neither of us was talking, and I had intended to keep it that way, as I’d resolved that if I just left well enough alone, I’d eventually get over this infatuation. 

Which brings me to my present dilemma. When we were at the Manor for my birthday last month, I was a bit appalled to see how tall the grass had grown, how unkempt the hedges were. I’d watched the place fall into increasingly more disarray for some time now, but I felt it had really reached a new low. Stubborn as always, my mother refused to believe that the idea that the house elves were getting up there in age had anything to do with it. She’s oddly attached to them and won’t hear a word about letting them go and hiring human help. I went so far as to suggest she find a new lot of them--which I had steadfastly been against for some time, as I’d grown to find the practice medieval and inhumane after I’d stopped living there--but she wouldn’t even agree to that! I swear, she gets worse every year...Point being, I couldn’t let my childhood home turn into nothing short of a shack, so I devised a scheme to get it cleaned up (and possibly convince my mother that something needed to be done for the long run in the process).

That’s where Teddy came in. From what I’d seen so far, he always appeared so responsible, so handy. And, as I’ve stated previously, he’s pretty strapping as well. I owled him and asked if he would be willing to help his Great-Aunt out a bit, and he practically jumped for joy at the concept. Tori took Scorpius and my mother away for the weekend, providing me the perfect opportunity, and I also convinced the elves to actually take a day off and vacate the premises to...who the hell knows where they get off to on those occasions. Thus, here I sit, on this blistering Saturday morning, a cigarette in one hand and the _Prophet_ in the other, and with an erection that has no earthly business existing, aside from the fact that Teddy Lupin is an _Adonis_ without a shirt. And I don’t know why he insisted upon using that incessantly-noisy muggle contraption on the lawn, but I find myself thanking Merlin for it every time it stalls and he has to bend over and yank the cord, giving me a full view of his arse in those impossibly-tight jeans.

This may have been simultaneously the best and worst idea I’ve ever had.

I might’ve saved myself from heatstroke had I stayed inside, but the view wouldn’t have been nearly as nice. He was baking in the sun’s rays, but his skin still held a radiance. I often wondered if that was something he did with his morphing, or whatever. Was it even possible to avoid burning that way? For his hair, he’d chosen today to go with a dirty blonde, rather than all the peacocky colors he normally wore. Hazarding a guess, I assumed that was actually “natural”--whatever that meant for someone like him. Either way, it definitely looked good on him. But I figured it would be better for me to ignore that for a moment and return to my reading, if for no other reason than to calm myself. I pressed the edge of palm against my throbbing prick through my trousers and considered heading in for a cold shower.

Just as he finished the last strip by the far tree, he paused to catch his breath. After he wiped the sweat from his brow with the shirt he’d discarded at its trunk, he peered at me, looking, I was sure, for a glass of water. I snubbed out the end of my smoke and poured him one from the pitcher I’d set on the table, then crossed down the porch steps and over to meet him. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him as he gulped the liquid, his Adam’s apple bobbing along that flushed expanse of neck. Some escaped out one side of his mouth, dripping over his chest and down past the delicious “v” of his pelvis to the top of his pants. I felt my mouth go dry from more than just the sweltering sun. However, my stomach somersaulted when I snapped my gaze back up to his face. Fuck, I’d been staring-- _unabashedly_ staring. I hadn’t meant to, but he’d caught me, and now he was flashing me a smirk that rivaled my own (if I did say so), his eyes alight behind the fringe of bangs hanging in front of them. I anticipated the snarky comment I would’ve expected from most others, but he was kind enough to leave it be. Must be the Hufflepuff in him.

“Gettin’ hot out, huh?” he mused, squinting up at the cloudless sky.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Almost noon, though, I would think. Probably gonna be too hot to continue. Would you mind if I finish up in the morning?”

“Not at all. They won’t be back till late tomorrow night, so that should be fine.”

“Sweet, I’ll start cleaning up, then.”

“Great. Thank you.” He kept looking at me as if he was expecting something, and as I already felt uncomfortable enough, I chose to turn as if to head inside.

“Draco?”

“Yes?” When I turned back, I almost jumped him right then and there. He still had that confident expression, but the light blush in his cheeks betrayed his anxiety. Suddenly, I knew exactly what he was going to say to me, and I didn’t know if my libido could handle it.

“I’ve just been thinking a lot, since New Years. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I’ve been giving you plenty of hints. So if you’re still interested, or...I don’t know if you ever really were, but...I’m free for the rest of today, if you want to...”

It required a great deal of effort on my part to ignore his quirked eyebrow and sexy, crooked grin and to simply take a calming breath and say, “Ted. I’m your _cousin_.”

He scoffed, “Sort of.”

“And I’m too old for you.”

“You are _not_ , trust me. Besides, we’re blokes, so I don’t know how much either of those things matters.”

“But that’s exactly it! I mean, are you even into men?!”

“I don’t discriminate.”

Nonchalance dripped from every syllable, from the shrug of his shoulders, but his eyes were practically devouring me. This wasn’t the first time I’d seen him look at me that way--hell, he’d been doing it even before “the incident,” if I was being honest with myself. I’d brushed it all off in my vain attempts at maintaining our familial status, at preventing myself from having to explain to all of our acquaintances why I’m shagging someone half my age. We’d danced around this topic for nearly a year, despite how I’d thrown myself at him that one night. Now he was basically presenting it to me for the taking, and I found I no longer cared what anyone thought.

He yelped in surprise and dropped the cup in his hand as I practically leapt into his arms and smashed our open mouths together in a bruising kiss. The second we connected, it was like the long smouldering fire between us sparked to life, and before I knew it, I found myself straddling him, his now vibrantly red hair splayed across the fresh cut grass beneath us. We were both panting when we finally broke apart in order for me to tear my shirt over my head. His hands were all over me as I struggled with the garment, petting me from the long scar at my collarbone (courtesy of his godfather) down to the wispy, almost translucent hairs just under my navel. I didn’t know if the sizzling tingling spreading across my skin was from his touch or the heat oppressing us. Whatever the cause, it was driving me mad. I could feel the solid length of his prick straining against his jeans, and my abdomen twisted itself into lustful knots. Although I don’t like to admit it, it had been a long time since I’d had a man. Even so, the desire I’d felt for him all this time (and especially right this minute) was beyond anything I’d experienced in years.

When I immediately moved on to unbuckle my belt, I felt the vibration of his chuckle between my legs.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just took a lot less convincing than I’d expected.”

“Oh, shut it.”

His laughter died down as I shifted to kick off my shoes and shimmy out of my trousers. He arched to help me remove his own, caring as little as I did that we were going to be covered in dirt and grass clippings by the time this was over. Fuck, the “marital aid” I’d been using as a surrogate couldn’t possibly live up to him in the flesh. I was salivating. I would’ve loved nothing more than to slurp him down till he screamed, but instead I whispered a couple choice charms, shuddering at the sudden slick and stretched sensation inside me, and grabbed ahold of him to line him up at my now magically oiled and prepped hole.

“Wait, what are y--?!”

I'd been hard for him for hours. Days. _Months_. I wasn't about to waste any more time. “We can get to know each other another time, Ted. Right now, it’s hot as bollocks out, and I need you in me.”

How his eyes clouded just then was the only thing that stilled me. The expression reminded me (rather startlingly) that while he was not one himself, his father had been a werewolf, and he had most likely inherited an animalistic trait or two from him. It was a look that I had a vague memory of...Actually, I realized, it had been how he’d looked at me just as I’d slammed him against the wall that night...Lightning fast, his hands latched onto my ass cheeks, spreading them as he thrust upwards. I cried out at the intrusion, and he snarled in return. I barely waited before starting to rock down onto him.

“Where the fuck have you been all my life?” he muttered against my lips when I leaned down for a kiss. We both laughed through breathy moans at the absurdity of the question.

I felt him adjust to dig his heels into the ground so that he could pound into me, keeping me steady with that vise grip on my hips, and all I could do was groan out a never-ending cycle of “oh fuck”s and “Yes, Teddy”s, and a slew of other phrases I’m not sure were entirely complementary, or even coherent. My head was throbbing and spinning from the physical exertion and the sun beating down. It had only taken seconds for us both to be utterly drenched in sweat; we were sliding together as if my spell had lubed our entire bodies, and I even saw a drop or two fall from the tip of my nose to splash onto his cheek. My shins and the palms of my hands were filthy, I was sure, from rubbing against the earth. I imagined his back was in much in the same shape. It was probably the dirtiest, most spontaneous, erratic sex I’d ever had, and I was loving every single second. Merlin, I’d never been so close to the edge so soon. Not since I was a teenager, at the very least. Teddy seemed to catch onto that; he repositioned himself again to get a better angle, took my leaking cock in hand and gave it a good stroke, and my stomach immediately clenched.

“Shit, I’m coming!” I exclaimed, my own shock over it evident in my tone. Then I was spiraling back into delirium as I felt my orgasm ripple from the top of my head all the way down to my toes. The powerful shudder that ran through my body culminated in several thick strings of seed shooting out to cover the glistening chest beneath me. I would've been embarrassed had I not caught sight of Teddy’s face, eyes closed in bliss, and felt his own member pulsing against my constricting muscles.

For a moment, we simply stared at each other and panted. I honestly couldn't believe that had actually just happened--and, it seemed, neither could he. Then he nuzzled my cheek, and I kissed his in turn, tasting him on the sweat that painted my lips. When he gently removed himself, I got to my feet, but far too quickly. My vision swam, and I started to fall forward. Luckily, he reached out to catch me.

“We should head inside, before you die on me,” he joked.

I would've been ashamed to tell anyone that I allowed him to swoop me up and carry me inside, jeans and boxers still hanging about his ankles and everything. But I finally had my Knight in Shining Armor, and that was all that really mattered to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
